


Invisible Ties

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cheating, Complete, Future, M/M, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after junior high everyone is already working on their degree or pursuing tennis. Some a bit of both, some somewhere in between. </p>
<p>Tezuka and Fuji had been known as the perfect pair, but upon hearing Fuji saying that he was no longer with Tezuka, do they realize that something went wrong along the lines. </p>
<p>Fuji, now single, has been constantly bumping into a certain someone. Is it a sign that the invisible thread that he's been bound to was connected to someone else all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it a coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> In this timeline Fuji is taking up Photo-journalism (sports focus) while taking jobs on the side.  
> Tezuka, Echizen and a few others took up professional tennis.  
> Atobe is starting his transition in taking over the company and at the same time finishing University.

Second Year of University. 

 

Second year and he already had the privilege of hosting his own area of an exhibit care of the university he  went to. Fuji smiled at this and gave himself a mental pat on the back. They told him it was usually the seniors that would be considered for these spots, but seeing the quality of the pictures he had taken as well as his subject, they would make an exemption. 

 

He knew it would pay off to keep in touch with those he had played with in Junior High. 

 

They also came, those subjects of his, to see the displays and others who were there. It was like a junior high reunion for those who went into tennis. It was a good opportunity altogether for everyone. The number of praise that he received were much welcome but those who actually took the time to be there was what made this memorable. 

 

For the next two days, Fuji found himself doing nothing than showing old friends around and exchanging promises that they would all meet again, promises he knew would be very difficult to keep. 

 

"Fuji-san, there's another guest looking for you," a student, a year his junior, who had volunteered to help him with his side of the exhibit said as he waved him over. 

 

Curious to see who it was and mentally listing those who had already come, he started to wonder who it was. After all, it was the last day of the exhibit. 

 

Exiting his hall, he soon found out who it was that ...how would the guest put it...ah...yes,  _graced him with his presence._  

 

The mere thought made Fuji smile. "Atobe Keigo," he said in greeting. "It's nice to see you again." 

 

"And here I thought my visit would surprise you," Atobe said as he smirked and shook hands in greeting. 

 

"After Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichiro visited yesterday, I didn't think anything else would surprise me," Fuji admitted with a laugh. 

 

"That makes sense," Atobe admitted. "Congratulations on your exhibit. Oshitari told me about it and when he said that you're a sports journalist I knew I had to come," he told him. "I will admit, however," he said as he looked around. "I thought I'd see fewer....subjects." 

 

Understanding what the other implied, Fuji inwardly sighed. "Allow me to surprise you even more, then," he said as he gestured to his area and showed Atobe around. Once he noticed that they weren't followed and that his junior had already focused his attention to another guest (Momoshiro and Kaidoh, but he'll talk to them later), he moved a bit closer to Atobe. 

 

"You were expecting all of it to be Tezuka weren't you?" he asked. 

 

Atobe raised a brow and glanced at him. "I think most of us were."

 

"I know," Fuji said as he looked at the corner. 

 

Following his gaze, Atobe saw that it was a picture of Tezuka. Possibly the only picture of him in the entire gallery. 

 

"What happened? The two of you were...."

 

"....perfect?" Fuji finished. "That's what everyone told me when we broke up. Apparently, they even went as far as to calling us the 'Perfect Pair', if you'd care to believe that," he said with a chuckle. 

 

"Anyone who didn't would have been a fool," Atobe admitted. 

 

"Sou...." 

 

"Was it the tennis?" 

 

"No. It wasn't the tennis."

 

"Then what was it?"

 

"Long distance relationships leave a lot of space for errors," Fuji said as he glanced away. 

 

Picking up, Atobe's eyes widened in realization. "Who...?"

 

"Ryouma Echizen. The Prince of Tennis himself." 

 

Atobe fell silent at this and Fuji took it as a cue to continue. 

 

"When Tezuka left for Germany we were a fairly new couple. He'd call and send an email every few days and I'd do the same. After all, he wasn't staying there for leisure, we all know it was both for rehabilitation and education. I didn't mind, really," he started. "He could only go back during the break, and if he had a tournament to attend that time would be cut even more..."

 

"So you lost time for each other," Atobe supplied. 

 

"In a way, but we were determined to make that work," Fuji told him thoughtfully. "That's how it usually is, isn't it?" he asked and Atobe nodded. 

 

"So what happened?"

 

"Well,  during one time he was supposedly participating in a local tournament, I decided to surprise him," Fuji started. "I had a part time job then and my parents financed half of my trip so I bought a one way ticket in the meantime, since I wasn't sure when I would be heading back."

 

"And that's when you found out...?"

 

Fuji nodded. "He was playing something else aside from Tennis, apparently. I didn't even know Echizen was there," he answered. "I didn't even bother staying. We saw each other, yes, but I went straight back to the airport. Worse flight home I ever had."

 

"I can imagine. What did he do after?"

 

"Nothing. He sent me an email explaining that he and Echizen had been together for a while. He told me everything, but not face to face."

 

"That's not what I expected from a man like him."

 

"Me neither. But he was busy, he said," Fuji explained. 

 

"What did you do?" 

 

"Broke up with him, naturally," Fuji said with a sigh. "After seeing your boyfriend banging someone you lost contact with that's the next step, wasn't it? Plus, Tezuka didn't exactly show any remorse." 

 

"I see..." 

 

A moment of contemplative silence passed by them which was cut off by Momo and Kaidoh finally approaching the two of them. 

 

Fuji smiled at Atobe apologetically, "Sorry. If I ended up babbling about my failed boring relationship," he said. 

 

"It's fine. I was the one who asked," Atobe said with a smile. "Maybe next time we can talk about something more pleasant," he added. "Do you still have the same number?" 

 

"Ah, no. I changed it actually," Fuji said as he took out a card holder from his pocket before handing Atobe one of his business cards. "Here, feel free to send me a message."

 

Atobe smirked as he pulled out one of his own calling cards for such an occasion. Exchanging cards, they nodded to each other in a silent parting greeting before Fuji went off to greet his two former juniors. 

 

* * *

A week after the exhibit, Fuji fell back to his semi-regular schedule. One of his projects included interviewing a tennis player that had once faced their team. Zaizen Hikaru, one of the few people who actually went pro. 

 

It was a pleasant interview. He was able to snag a private booth in one of his favorite restaurants which gave them the chance to conduct the interview properly and properly catch-up with one another. After exchanging numbers and an invitation to join Shitenhouji's reunion in a few weeks, they both decided to call it a night. 

 

Zaizen had left first since he had a flight to catch leaving Fuji to stay for a few more minutes to finalize his interview notes before getting up as well. As he walked out of the door a familiar figure blocked his way. 

 

"Atobe?" he called out. The man paused for a second before turning around to face him.

 

"Fuji," Atobe greeted with a grin. "What brings you here?" he asked. 

 

"I just finished an interview, you?" 

 

"Business meeting. We already wrapped it up," Atobe responded. 

 

"I see," Fuji said with a chuckle. "Well it was nice bumping into you again," he said before taking a step forward. 

 

"Would you want a ride home?" Atobe offered. "My driver's just out front."

 

"No thank you," Fuji told him. "My apartment is just around the block," he explained. 

 

"Very well then. I'll see around," Atobe said before putting on his coat. 

 

Fuji nodded and smiled before passing him and heading out the door.

* * *

 

The following day Fuji had another interview. This time it was before a tennis match with one he knew well. Hiyoshi Wakashi, former Hyoutei member and Atobe's successor as captain. Managing to reach the younger man, he was allowed a private interview. 

 

The previous rivalry that they had was now transformed into friendship. Just like with Zaizen, it was half catching up and half an interview. 

 

Hearing an alarm beep from his watch, Fuji smiled. "Well, I'll be heading out now. I'm sure you need to prepare."

 

"It was nice seeing you again, Fuji-san," Hiyoshi told him. "You rarely come to the reunions despite Tezuka-san being there."

 

"I've been busy," Fuji told him, a half-truth. 

 

"It'd be nice if you can come to the next one. Shitenhouji is hosting."

 

"I've heard from Zaizen Hikaru. I'll try to make it this time."

 

"I'll look forward to seeing you there, then," Hiyoshi said with a nod and Fuji nodded back before heading out. 

 

Only to crash into someone walking in. 

 

"Oh sorry I---......Atobe?!" Fuji exclaimed. 

 

Atobe chuckled. "We really have to stop meeting like this," he told the smaller man before nodding at Hiyoshi. "I'll be watching your match. Good luck," he told him. 

 

Hiyoshi nodded his thanks before preparing and pulling out his racket. 

 

Closing the door, he and Fuji stepped out to give Hiyoshi his time to focus. 

 

"Another interview?" he asked Fuji. 

 

"Yes. It shouldn't be a surprise though since I mostly cover tennis," Fuji told him as he chuckled. 

 

"I suppose..."

 

The two of them fell silent for a while, awkwardly looking away. 

 

"Fuji," Atobe started. "Why don't we have dinner later? For a proper catch-up," he offered. "I can't have you just talking to the others when I'm also readily available," he pointed out. 

 

"Ore-sama demands it?" Fuji asked teasingly. 

 

"Ore-sama isn't giving you a chance to say no," Atobe told him pointedly as he smirked. 

 

"Dinner sounds great then." 


	2. Ready? Let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that one fateful meeting, this is where their road leads them to.

Fuji mused at how things have gone between him and Atobe. 

 

It started with that dinner, really. The one they had unceremoniously scheduled after Hiyoshi's match nearly a month ago. Atobe had picked the restaurant of course, and it took a lot until he had agreed to half the bill. 

 

During that time, they managed to catch up with what else had happened after junior high. Atobe, apparently, pursued tennis for his senior high years before altogether stopping and deciding to sponsor Hiyoshi instead. His focus had shifted from tennis to business during that time as his father had been insistent on him getting involved as early as he could. Whatever frustration he had after that he poured onto Hiyoshi, managing him at the start before eventually stepping back to be his main sponsor. 

 

The night ended in a light mood, with Atobe telling him that there was another restaurant he wanted Fuji to see the next time they met. He claimed it would be a good spot for him to take photos; bait that Fuji eagerly took and before he knew it they were scheduling it on a day the following week. 

 

The restaurant, as Atobe had promised, was breathtaking and Fuji was grateful that he had been invited there. It was a restaurant by the mountainside that gave a spectacular view of the city. Fuji had spent some time taking pictures around the area while Atobe opted to stay in the restaurant as he took care of some work-related things. It didn't take long though and soon he joined Fuji outside and listened as the tensai happily pointed out a few things here and there as he took more pictures. 

 

The breeze picked up when the sun began to set. Their little lunch turning into somewhat of an early dinner. Fuji shivered, not expecting that the wind would pick up nor that they would be staying that long. 

 

Noting the shivering, Atobe casually shrugged off his coat and placed it on Fuji's shoulders before mentioning that they should order something warm to drink. 

 

Fuji had offered to return the jacket and of course, Atobe brushed it off, saying he was used to the cold. Fuji teased him about that but insisted that he'd get the coat washed and return it afterward. Atobe conceded eventually. 

 

The third time they spent together was unintentional. Fuji had gone to return the coat to Atobe, but after hearing a tip that the man had currently locked himself in his office and was probably starving himself to death, he decided to make him something. 

 

He didn't really know what possessed him do it, but the thought that his informant ---Yuushi, planted in his head was enough to amuse him but at the same time slightly worry him. Fixing up a simple lunch box, he headed off to the building that Atobe worked in and met Yuushi at the lobby. 

 

The blue haired tensai had teased Fuji about it but eventually thanked him for the gesture before leaving when they reached the top floor---Atobe's office. 

 

It was an amusing sight, really. Atobe lightly banging his head on the table muttering something about accounting and management. Fuji chuckled and Atobe lifted his head, revealing a small red bump forming on his forehead. 

 

Raising the lunch box he had brought along, Fuji stepped further inside and closed the door behind him and ended up spending the rest of the afternoon there. 

 

The weather changed by the time Atobe was ready to head out. It was already dark and the rain was pouring. This time when Atobe offered to drive him home, Fuji didn't decline. 

 

When they got there, Atobe went into Fuji's apartment and decided to help him with dinner. As thanks, he had said, for saving him from starvation. 

 

Fuji told him that he was exaggerating, or at least he hoped he was, and that he didn't know Atobe could cook. 

 

He was answered by a snort as Atobe grabbed an apron. 

 

Midway into their dinner, Atobe had noted that he liked Fuji's apartment. It was simple and minimalistic, things he didn't get to see very often. Fuji teased him that he should stay more often if that was the case. That was also the same time there was a city-wide black out. 

 

Deeming it too dangerous for the driver to pick him up, let alone drive in the dark outside, Atobe decided to stay the night. It was a Friday, there was no work tomorrow and he could care less about what else he needed to do for that day. 

 

* * *

Fuji chuckled at that memory, Atobe sleeping over and actually not minding sleeping on the couch. It was a rare sight to see, really. The former captain so unguarded and relaxed.

 

Looking back at the times that they spent together, Fuji couldn't help but compare it to the time that he had been with Tezuka. It felt something like that. Like dates, only this time there weren't any awkward silences nor a struggle to think about what to say so he wouldn't look like an idiot. 

 

Looking over at the window, he wondered: If they were really dating, was he really ready? 

 

Even his mind wasn't sure. His heart seemed to have taken things into its own hands. 

 

Shaking his head, he decided that he'd deal with it some other time. He needed to get ready. Atobe invited him to go out again. This time, it was as thanks for the sleep over. 

 

Fuji chuckled as he packed an overnight bag. What kind of person thanks another by letting them stay in a private lodge outside of town? 

 

"Only Atobe," he mused before he zipped the bag close. 

 

A few minutes later, his phone rang and Fuji went out, closing the door and locking it as he went. Heading downstairs, he saw Atobe's car and climbed inside. 

 

"Unlike me a few days ago, you're prepared to sleep over," Atobe teased. 

 

"Well, I did offer a bathrobe but you seemed to want to keep your dignity around me," Fuji fired back. 

 

Atobe laughed before telling his driver to go ahead. 

 

* * *

They reached the lodge and Fuji was mesmerized with what he saw. Away from the city, he could smell the freshness of the air. There was a lake that was practically shimmering under the sunlight and beside it was a cottage. 

 

Well, cottage would be an understatement. Maybe a small mansion would be a better description. 

 

"I'll show you around after we put our things down," Atobe offered as he led the way inside. 

 

The rooms were big, nearly as big as Fuji's apartment. Then again, he shouldn't expect anything less than that. Putting his things in order, he took his camera and headed out to meet Atobe who was waiting for him downstairs. 

 

The driver had already left, leaving the two of them alone to roam the grounds. Atobe pointed out where their property ended and Fuji couldn't help but be impressed. 

 

Taking a few pictures of the grounds (and the occasional picture of Atobe), the two of them walked on. Atobe's commentary ended when they reached a small dock by the lake. They sat down and Fuji could make out some fish in the water. 

 

"Fuji," Atobe then started. The mood immediately shifted and Fuji felt his body tense. "Are you...enjoying your time with me?" he asked. 

 

"Of course I am," Fuji told him. "If I wasn't I would have found a million excuses to say no to your invitations," he pointed out. "Plus I didn't put wasabi in your lunch, did I?"

 

Atobe chuckled and some of the tension disappeared. "Both of us changed, haven't we?" he asked. "Years ago you would have just dropped a witty comment and left."

 

"Well. We grew up," Fuji answered. "And I guess when we did, a lot of things had to change."

 

"Perspectives?" Atobe tried as he glanced at Fuji. 

 

"Perspectives," Fuji repeated in agreement. 

 

"And feelings, maybe?" Atobe tried. 

 

Fuji paused and looked at him. 

 

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Atobe asked and Fuji could see the slight nervousness that appeared on his features. 

 

"No, not at all," Fuji said, managing a smile. 

 

Atobe took in a breath and quieted for a few seconds. "Back then...during your exhibit," he started. "I'll admit that I was genuinely surprised that you weren't with Tezuka. Like you said, everyone expected you two to last," he pointed out. "After that when we continuously bumped into each other I began to think that there was a reason for it," he continued. "That's why I asked you out for dinner. I wanted....I wanted to see."

 

Fuji remained quiet, urging him to continue. 

 

"I realized after a while that what was happening....was something I didn't expect," Atobe said as he nervously averted his gaze. "While I appreciated that the friendship survived and grew I...." he paused, clearing his throat. "I was feeling something beyond that." 

 

"Atobe..."

 

"I've grown to like you, Fuji," Atobe said, as he met Fuji's gaze. "I dare say that I've fallen in love with you without me noticing," he told him. 

 

They held each other's gaze. Atobe waiting for a response and Fuji silently processing things in his mind. 

 

Then much to Atobe's relief, Fuji slowly smiled. "It's funny, really..." the tensai started. "This morning...I was thinking of the same thing."  

 

This time it was Fuji who averted his gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed for reasons he did not know. 

 

When he felt Atobe's hand tentatively touching his cheek, he turned his eyes back towards the other and saw the gentle gaze that Atobe was giving him. 

 

Slowly, the two drew closer together and Fuji's eyes fluttered closed. The next thing he knew was that there was something feather light and warm touching his lips. 

 

* * *

 

Fate had a funny way of leading you to where you need to be. 

 

Fuji thought about his journey and to where it had led him. 

 

When he feels the warmth that Atobe brings in when the taller pulls him close, he knew it was all worth it. 


End file.
